Foxy
by Kira Green
Summary: Naruto gets a new toy and a new friend.


"Naruto get back here!" Iruka yelled as he chased the paint covered toddler. Giggling little naruto sped up trailing colored footprints behind him eager to show everyone his new present. It was so colorful and sticky!

"Fu, Fu, Fu. " Kakashi laughed from his perch on a nearby building. Iruka really should have known better to give Naruto, of all kids, paint. He felt no sympathy for him.

As if sensing his thoughts Iruka paused and turned his glare onto the silver haired nin. It figures he would just sit there instead of helping me catch Naruto. At that thought his glare turned into daggers and he yelled up at Kakashi. "I swear if you don't help me get YOUR son you won't be getting any ever again!"

Kakashi paled at the threat knowing full well his lover meant it. Eager to avoid the dog house he leapt from his perch and landed beside Iruka. "Now now dear there's no need for such harsh threats. See I'm going to go get him right now."

Turning he froze as he spotted Naruto and a now similarly paint splattered Sasuke in the arms of none other then a now paint covered Itachi Uchia. It seems Naruto succeeded in his plans to show off his new present. Letting a nervous laugh Iruka grabbed Naruto from a cold faced Itachi careful of naruto's dirty hands which tried to latch onto him. Parting his lips to speak he was interrupted by loud wailing.

Shocked at the sudden noise everyone looked at Sasuke and Naruto and found them balling their eyes out reaching toward each other obviously displeased at being separated. Arching an eyebrow Itachi handed Sasuke to Kikashi and watched shocked as his normally quiet baby brother immediately stopped as the fox child grabbed him with paint splattered hands.

"Well look at that. It seems they want to be friends. " Iruka smiled watching Sasuke put up with Narutos tugging wet hands. Naruto always did seem to attract others to him so it didn't shock him much that even an uchia, especially a baby one, was no different. "I think we aren't going to separate them any time soon. "

"Seems your right. " Itachi muttered keeping his face carefully blank as he watched the two play. Inside he was glad his little brother had finally found a friend. He always seemed to keep away from the other kids in the clan and he knew it had worried his mother. Knowing what he had to do Itachi nodded grabbing his little brother from Kikashis arms. Just as their lips wobbled in preparation to cry Itachi spoke. "Come to the Uchia compound Friday. There they shall have a play date."

His words seemed to calm the toddlers -as though understanding they will see each other soon- and so without further ado Itachi took his leave leaving a shell shocked Iruka, amused Kakashi and content Naruto.

Giggling Naruto waved his new friend bye before turning his big blue eyes to his papa. Opening his mouth he began babbling in baby talk trying to convay his excitement at gaining another friend and the sound shook Iruka from his shock. Shaking his head in bewilderment Iruka went to speak when he was stopped by Naruto saying his first word.

"Sas'ke!"

17 years later.

18 year old Naruto hummed as he rummaged threw the boxes of old things looking for the old teapot set Papa said was down there. Why he kept a crummy tea pot set Naruto didn't know and didn't really care. He was brought out of his thoughts on tea pots when his hand brushed against something soft.

Curious as a fox he tugged it up from the box and saw with strange familiarity that he held a small orange one piece with fox ears and a tail all covered in paint. Rubbing his thumb over an old yellow paint stain fuzzy memories of hot days playing with paint and running threw the uchia gardens passed his mind feeling him with a fuzzy warmth.

"Hey dobe find the teapot yet?" Naruto scowled and spun to face the black haired uchia his usual retort dying on his lips as he found Sasuke looking at him in amusement a black haired blue eyed toddler on his hip. A soft smile forming on his lips he made a decision. Setting the outfit aside he headed toward his husband and took their child from him carefully. Giving Sasuke a peck on the lips he headed past him. "Nope but I'm to tired to keep on looking so let's go home. Papa and Dad can watch Kyuubi for the night. "

"I thought you said you were tired." Sasuke smirked knowing they would be doing far more then just sleeping.


End file.
